Song of the Willows
by DawnFrostofThunderClan74
Summary: (I'm so good with titles, can't you tell? *sarcasm*) Basically Warrior cats, except with wolves. So... Warrior Wolves? Willowbreeze grows up in a pack, but eventually journeys off to follow a vision, leading a small pack of her own. - That might have more meaning as the story progresses. DO NOT READ - IT IS HORRIBLE, especially plot wise. I can't figure out how to delete it! ):
1. prologue and allegiances

**Allegiances**

**The River Pack**

Leader/Alpha: Silver-Sleek light gray she-wolf with green eyes.

Deputy/Beta: Shadow-Black male wolf with gray eyes. (Silver's Mate)

Peacekeeper/Medicine Wolf: Swift

Members of the pack.

F Luna: Gray she-wolf with misty blue eyes.

M Rainfur: Dark gray male wolf with green eyes.

M Blizzard: White male wolf with blue eyes.

M Smoke: Gray male wolf with blue eyes.

M Flame: Red male wolf with green eyes.

F Cinder: Gray she-wolf with green eyes.

F Ivy: Black she-wolf with green eyes.

F Misty: Light gray she-wolf with green eyes.

F Storm: A gray she-wolf with citrine eyes.

F Basil: Pure white she-wolf with green eyes.

F Sky: Cream she-wolf with citrine eyes.

F Motaki: Red she-wolf with piercing citrine eyes.

M Fang: Gray male wolf with blue eyes.

M Flint: Black male wolf with green eyes.

M Hawk: Brown male wolf with green eyes,

F Willowbreeze: Bright white wolf with blue eyes.

Wolves in training./Apprentices.

M Pine: Gray male wolf with citrine eyes. - Mentor is Ivy.

M Cricket: A black male wolf with blue eyes.- Mentor is Hawk.

F Aleu: Red she-wolf with white markings and green eyes. - Mentor is Motaki

F Swift: Black she-wolf with white paws. - Mentor is Willowbreeze.

F Dawn: Light Red she-wolf with green eyes. - Mentor is Luna

**Prologue**

"Hey! Stop fighting, you dummies." Willowbreeze said, stepping determinedly between Flint and Fang. They were brothers, but fought over the stupidest things. And although she knew they would never purposely seriously hurt each other, or even draw blood, they sometimes did. And she could _**not**_ afford to waste any herbs. It was hard enough due to the recent bought of Whitecough. She paused. What in the world was she doing? She had retired to help Swift be prepared, and was now just a warrior… however, Flint stopped and looked at her. It was a stare down, a battle of the wills. Willowbreeze quickly won, and the wolves went scurrying off to hunt. She inwardly rolled her eyes, and smiled as the newest apprentice, Dawn, ran up to her. "Guess what we did today!?" Willowbreeze bent down to be almost level with her. "What did you do?" She said, humoring the excited pup.

"I caught a squirrel!" Dawn cheered, running over to the prey pile and grabbing a scrawny squirrel. Willowbreeze faked letting her jaw drop in amazement. Dawn used to be shy, with no self confidence, but Willowbreeze had quickly sorted that out, playing with her and encouraging her. "Wanna share it?" The pup asked. "Uhhh.. sure, Dawn, thank you." Dawn bit off the tail, and shoved the rest towards Willowbreeze. As they ate in silence, Willowbreeze's thoughts drifted back to when she was a pup. Found on the plain, near the elk herd and the Thunderpath. Silver had rescued her, and brought her back to the pack. Apparently the only thing she remembered was her name, but what was before that? Was she a rogue's pup? An orphan? What did StarClan have in store for her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Gather around HighRock for a pack meeting!" Silver said, leaping onto a large rock. The beta sat down beside the stone. The pack gathered around her, anxious for news. "Willowbreeze, come forward." The she-wolf did as she was told. "Willowbreeze has found the first elk herd of the season! Big prey season has begun!"

The crowd cheered and howled. "And as custom, that means Willowbreeze gets to pick a group to come with her." The crowd quieted and sat back down. "Go ahead." Silver said, jumping beside her deputy. Willowbreeze jumped onto highrock, her tail swishing quietly. "My first pick will be Luna. Next pick, Dawn." Those two wolves stepped forward proudly. "Motaki, Smoke, Flame, Sky, Cinder." The rest of the wolves she called stepped forward. There were eight wolves, including herself, going on this hunt.

They were scouting, in the bushes by the herd. "Luna, You and Motaki will be on this side of the herd, Smoke, you and Sky will be on the other side. Flame, you and Cinder are in the front sides. Dawn will be down in the back with me." The pairs spread out quietly around the herd of 12 or 15. There were two young ones, but that was against Willowbreeze's morals. An elderly, limping male was in the rear of the herd. _He's our target._ She gestured to relay this information to the rest of the wolves. They nodded. She did the signal for go, and she and Dawn ran at the herd, barking. They herd condensed into a tight knit group, and they were off. Dawn was struggling to keep up, but trying not to show it. Willowbreeze slowed down slightly, then grabbed Dawn by the scruff and put on a sudden burst of speed. She kept carrying the pup, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Then she flung the pup ahead of her, and they quickly got back into pace. "Thanks." Panted Dawn. Willowbreeze nodded in acknowledgment, concentrating on the elderly male who was falling behind. "Faster!" She yelled to her team. Soon, the male was really far from the herd. "Okay, circle back!" She howled, with Dawn beside her. "Stay here, Dawn." Willowbreeze said as she started running circles around the elk. Luna joined her, then suddenly they both sprang onto the elk's back and brought it down. The rest of her team come forward. Luna, Willowbreeze, and Motaki howled to signal for the pack at camp to come, and to thank StarClan for this meal. The team wrenched off the limbs, and dragged them into a pile for the team that Silver would send to take back. Willowbreeze was shuffling around in the dirt, and came out with a sharp rock in her teeth. She skinned the elk, and by the time she was done, a team of 5 wolves, Flint, Basil, Storm, Shadow and Blizzard arrived, sent by their leader. Blizzard piled the limbs onto Shadow's back, and Shadow headed back. The rest of the wolves helped drag the elk back to camp. They were greeted by cheers, and Silver came forward to congratulate the hunters. The wolves who had helped drag it over slunk into the crowd as Silver started to speak. "These wolves have worked hard to catch this for us, and so they will get first meal. The hunting team pushed forward Willowbreeze, who took a piece of meat. Luna, Motaki, Smoke, Sky, Flame and Dawn grabbed pieces as well, and settled beside Willowbreeze. Willowbreeze's longtime apprentice (now technically a full fledged peacekeeper and medicine wolf), Swift, came over to the group. "Hey, Swift! Want some?" Willowbreeze said, shoving a little of her meat over towards her apprentice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**1 moon later**

"Come here." Silver said, beckoning to Willowbreeze with her tail. Willowbreeze followed the leader into her den, and sat down. "I think that Swift needs a chance to prove herself." Silver started hesitantly. "You want me to step down?" Willowbreeze asked, looking slightly hurt. "No! I want you to go on a quest. I saw something… In a vision, and I need someone to check it out." Silver continued. "StarClan has been silent."

Willowbreeze gasped. _StarClan… Silent!_ She sighed softly, "Am I going alone?"

"No. I will be sending a few wolves with you." She turned to her deputy, Shadow, who had been hard to see in the darkness of the den. "Get the wolves we talked about, please." The beta raced out of the den. A few minutes later, he came back in with Luna, Smoke, Flame, Cinder and Dawn. Silver quickly explained about her dream. "We will head off in the morning." Willowbreeze said, bowing her head. She went over to an elk she had recently caught, (It had run at Swift, and Willowbreeze did not stand for that.) and started ripping off strips of meat. She continued doing this, filling her jaws with them, then hung them in a tree. While the rest of the pack slept, she worked.

The moon was a little more than halfway across the sky, and Willowbreeze looked at what she had gotten done. There was a slab of wood with some elk hide under it, able to attach to a wolves back. She slid it off, and started laying her meat onto it. She laced the meat to the slab with a vine, pulled it taut and lay down beside it to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wake up, Willowy!" Dawn shook her awake. "Please don't call me that. Or I'll start calling you… Dawny!" Willowbreeze slid into her meat pack, and Dawn tied it on when she asked, and the other wolves soon emerged. Silver led the chosen wolves to Willowbreeze, and Motaki was there to see them off. She wanted to stay behind to train her apprentice. Willowbreeze led her team, the alpha for once in her life.

Dawn bounced beside Willowbreeze.

"Where are we going?" The pup asked for the fifth time. "Silver said 'Follow the sun.' I think that was the summary of her vision." Willowbreeze responded. They had eaten all they wanted and drank before setting out, and Willowbreeze still had her meat from last night, but she felt… unprepared. What is Dawn got injured? What is one of the others did? Willowbreeze shook her pelt out and looked behind her. Almost all of her current pack was panting, and she could hear running water up ahead. "One second, I'm going to scout. Follow my scent trail!" Willowbreeze said, running towards the sound of water. She was the fastest in her pack, and had lots of stamina. She was right! A small, clear stream trickled through the forest. "Guys, I found water!" She howled softly. The pack came in a stampede out of the forest, and they started lapping at the cool, clear water.

Most of the team was exhausted, and they laid down by the edge of the water. "You guys rest. I'm going to go explore. Anyone want to come?" Willowbreeze said, quickly sliding off the pack she had on. Flame slowly rose, and went to stand beside her. The late sun-high light glinted off his red fur, turning it the color of fire. Willowbreeze shook out her fur and spoke over her shoulder, "There's some meat if you guys want some." Willowbreeze walked off with Flame trailing behind. _So much forest! _Willowbreeze sighed, exasperated that she hadn't found a prairie. She looked up at the setting sun."We should probably just head back." Willowbreeze said, her green eyes flashing with frustration. As they headed back to their team, Flame put his tail on her shoulder. Willowbreeze pulled away from him, and trotted ahead to where her pack-mates were sleeping. The meat for her pack was gone, all except one piece. Willowbreeze ripped it in half and ate some, leaving the rest for Flame, who gratefully gobbled it up. She started digging, creating a den. Flame woke the others and went to join her. "No, Flame, you need to rest. The others can help." Cinder, Smoke, and Luna came to help dig, and Dawn pulled sheets of moss out of the ground and off trees while Flame lay down by the stream's edge after getting a quick drink.

Soon the den was finished, and the wolves gathered in a circle. "Howl as loudly as you can, and the pack might be able to hear you." Willowbreeze instructed, starting to howl. She swayed very slightly as she howled, putting her heart into it. A lone howl answered, and identified itself as Swift. Willowbreeze stopped and looked at her team's stunned faces. Then she realized that the other wolves had stopped before her. Her smile quickly faded as she backed away. She never truly howled in the pack back home, for her howl was loud, and beautiful. From far away, it sounded normal. The only one she had sung close for before was Swift. Luna stepped forward and howled to the stars, and was quickly joined by the rest of the pack. Willowbreeze paused. She knew the howl Luna was sending, a wish for good luck to all who heard. Willowbreeze joined in, using her subdued howl, not the beautiful one, but one like all others that she used for the pack songs. She didn't want to be unique, or different. She wanted to serve her pack as best she could. The team crawled into the den and settled in to sleep. Willowbreeze lay in the entrance, falling asleep the moment she hit the soft moss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Willowbreeze set her paw over her eyes. The early morning sun was shining right into her eyes. She sighed, and stood up quietly, stepping into the crisp morning air. The new-leaf wind ruffled her fur as she walked into the forest. _I'll be back before the others wake up. _She heard a snap behind her, and turned around. A frightened deer fawn was lying there. Willowbreeze lowered herself in a position that said, _I will not hurt you_, and slowly crept away, into the bushes. She was out of sight and downwind when the mother deer came back, nuzzling her baby who stood up. Willowbreeze smiled softly. The pair walked into the forest, side by side. Willowbreeze shook out her neck fur. As heartwarming as that was, her team needed food. She set off into the forest. There was a large hare in the grass, which Willowbreeze slowly stalked, and quickly killed. She set it down, and buried it. A small crackle came from behind her, and Willowbreeze whirled around, her hackles raised. It was a doe and a buck, walking beside each other. _Nope, can't do it. _Willowbreeze thought, staring at the lovebirds. Another buck came out of the trees and snorted, demanding a challenge. _Oh, no, he didn't! How dare he! _Willowbreeze thought, staring at the big, mean old buck. The first buck stepped forward to meet his challenger. Willowbreeze flew at the bigger buck (whom she mentally named Challenger.) and landed on his rack of antlers. She slid down onto his neck, and started biting at his throat. The doe led her mate away, leaving the wolf and the buck to fight. Willowbreeze jumped down, then ran flying at the buck, twisting just in time to avoid it's antlers, and instead slamming into its neck, bringing it to the ground. She had won, and justice had prevailed. She thanked StarClan, and started dragging the heavy buck back to her packmates. She let out a howl halfway there, a true howl, from her heart, to signal to her pack.

When she arrived at the stream, she dropped the antler she was dragging her prey by, and lapped up some water. The pack looked sheepish that they hadn't done anything to help. "Eat up." Willowbreeze said, tired from her battle. She took a few bites of the buck, then remembered the hare. "Flame, since you've already eaten, can you come with me?" Willowbreeze asked, Flame quickly agreeing. They ran into the forest, Willowbreeze unearthing the hare, and Flame carrying it back to the team. They all dug in, eating as much as they could. Soon most of the pack was finished, and lying back in the den. Flame and Willowbreeze, having been gone for some of the feast, kept eating. Willowbreeze started licking some of her slab of venison, then eating it. The two wolves finished their venison at the same time, and both stretched out to get the last bit. Flame grabbed one end, Willowbreeze the other. They both dropped it and stepped back, leaving it for the other. "Let's split it." Willowbreeze grabbed one end, Flame holding the other, and they ripped it evenly. "We'll leave in the morning." Willowbreeze sighed, thinking of how much time they had wasted. She grabbed a quick drink from the stream, then gave a true howl to the pack and Silver to tell all their progress. Nothing responded, so Willowbreeze lay down to rest. The only space left in the den was right next to Flame, so Willowbreeze lay quietly beside him, her fur touching his, too tired to care.

Willowbreeze opened her eyes. She remembered where she had laid down and sighed softly in embarrassed joy. Standing up quietly, she slunk out of the den. Luna was getting a drink, and Smoke was sharing the hare from last night with Cinder. Dawn was leaping at the little silver things in the brook, and Flame was looking at Willowbreeze. She looked at him, and he looked away, pretending he hadn't been staring. Willowbreeze lapped up some of the water, and waded over to Dawn. "What are these things?" Dawn asked. "Fish, my mother taught me how to catch them." Willowbreeze responded, staring at a small trout. Suddenly she lunged, coming up with the fish between her jaws. She set it softly on dry land, and it flopped about. Dawn watched as Willowbreeze gently nudged the trout back into the water.

"Alright, my pack! We are going to set out now, and head for the mountain up there."

Willowbreeze said, gesturing with her tail to a set of distant mountains. Flame and Dawn came on either side of her, with Smoke and Cinder behind them. Luna was in the back, keeping the wolves together. Willowbreeze proudly led her pack into the unknown.


	6. Quick Author's Note! (:

Hi! It's Dawny here. Ummm, just wanted to apologize, I'm just now getting the hang of ... so yeah. That's all, please review! (Also, I will be accepting about three OCs, but please don't be super specific with the personality, because I might not be able to fit your character into the story.) (:

Okay, back to the story! (: (BTW, the story does get more interesting as it progresses.) Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The mountain stood ominously, the top surrounded by fog. The group of wolves was at the bottom, staring up at the rocky cliff. The sun was gone, the moon high in the sky. "We will rest here. Tomorrow, we shall climb." Willowbreeze said, laying down beside her exhausted team. Dawn was already asleep, with Luna's fluffy curled around her. Smoke was laying beside his sister, Cinder, and Flame was sitting next to Willowbreeze. "Sleep, hare-brain. You'll need your strength tomorrow." Flame sighed in submission and lay down stiffly beside Willowbreeze.

Willowbreeze blinked the sleep out of her eyes. It was morning. She shook her pack awake, and howled softly to the sun to protect the pack at camp, and her team. Dawn ran up to Willowbreeze with the rest of the pack in tow. "I got them rounded up! Also, did you see some water somewhere? I'm thirsty." Willowbreeze paused for a moment. "Stay here." She said, running back into the forest. She came back a minute later with some soaking wet moss. "Dew." She said, explaining to the pack. They set off once Dawn had finished drinking. "Careful on this ledge." Willowbreeze called down. She was leading the way, Dawn right behind her. After that it was Flame, Luna, Cinder and Smoke. Willowbreeze gasped as the rocks underneath her paws crumbled. She stumbled, but kept going.

"Okay! Once we get up here, we can stop." Willowbreeze said, sliding into a cave-like indent about a third of the way up the mountain. All the wolves slowly slid into the cave, panting. "If anyone wants to nap, now would be the time, because we aren't stopping again until the top. Unless you _really_ need t-…" Willowbreeze trailed off as she say something small and red flash by the entrance of the den. She stuck her head out, but could see nothing. _Strange. _She thought, as she shook out her neck fur. She must be seeing things! Dawn was so tired she could barely walk, and curled up next to Willowbreeze. Willowbreeze breathed in the crisp mountain air. She looked down at the forest below. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the small red flash again. Willowbreeze stopped. _I think whatever that is doesn't like to be seen. _Willowbreeze lay down, her eyes only slightly open. After a minute, the red thing looked in. _It's a wolf pup! _It was a small red wolf pup, with a grayish white stomach. It sniffed the air, and crept forward. Slowly, Willowbreeze opened her eyes. "I won't hurt you. Neither will they." She whispered softly. The wolf pup spun around, a scared look in it's big green eyes. "My name is Willowbreeze. This is my pack. We won't hurt you." The pup paused, terrified. "M- my name is Sierra." With that, the wolf pup ran out of the cave like her tail was on fire. Willowbreeze sighed softly, and stood up to go after her.


	8. Mini-Chapter 1

**Mini-Chapter 1**

Silver leapt swiftly onto the ledge, looking to where Willowbreeze had been. The tall mountain stood gloomily in the distance, a worthy foe. There was something special about

Willowbreeze, her bravery to go on such a quest, her speed, proven time and time again, and her howl. Her will to survive when she was found in the forest.

Silver howled to her, not expecting an answer, but hoping she would hear.

"Come down." Shadow, her mate, called up to her. Silver rolled her eyes, but landed softly beside him. They headed out to hunt, but Silver still worried about Willowbreeze.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Willowbreeze set her nose to the ground and sniffed, quickly picking up the pup's scent. She followed it farther up the mountain. Suddenly, something landed in front of her, growling. It was a red wolf, slightly smaller than Willowbreeze, angry and protective. "I come in peace. My pack and I were just passing through." Willowbreeze said, lowering herself slightly in a show of submission, but not enough to seem weak. The red wolf glanced at her suspiciously. "Come," the wolf said finally, limping as she turned around. Willowbreeze slowly followed the red wolf up the steep mountain, admiring her perseverance and stamina. Soon they reached the top of the mountain, where she was led into a dark cave.

"Welcome to the cave of stars." The red wolf said, going around a turn which started to get brighter. Soon, they came into a cavern with glowing rocks embedded in the walls. There was a pool of water in the corner that seemed shiny. "Whoa." Willowbreeze breathed, looking around the beautiful cave. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, a slight movement caught her attention. Another wolf was standing in the corner of the cave. It was a small, lithe gray and white she-wolf. "I am Echo." The wolf said, emerging from the shadows. She dipped her head politely, and Willowbreeze mimicked the gesture. "Rose, who is this, and why are they here?" Echo asked the red she-wolf with a slightly pained expression. "My daughter said her name was Willowbreeze. She has come with a small pack of wolves, about 5. All in good health, and well fed." Rose quickly summarized, glancing at Echosong as if this information held a hidden meaning. The gray wolf nodded thoughtfully. "Is she…?"


	10. Tribe Allegiances

**Tribe**

Healer(s): Echosong (apprentice is Cloverpaw)

Leader: Bluestar (Bluestar's mate is Scorchfur, a light brown wolf.) (Blue bell who bends in breeze)

Deputy: Rosewind (Rosewind's mate is Nightpelt, a dark gray wolf.) (Rose who sings to wind)

Fighters (also hunt): Cinderheart, (Cinder who lands by heart.)

Lilyheart, (Lily with big heart)

Pinefur, (Pine with green fur.)

Mistyfoot, (Mist who lands on foot.)

Fernsong, (Fern who sings brave song)

Hunters:

Orchidstorm, (Orchid who fights storm) - red wolf - saved rogue pups from tornado.

Ambereye, (Amber with sharp eye) - red wolf - good hearing and eyesight

Summerfur, (Summer with sunset fur) - Gray wolf with white stomach - splotches of other colors on stomach.

Sparrowpelt, (Sparrow with bright pelt) - light Gray wolf - coat started out black -

Lotusclaw, (Lotus left by claws) - red wolf - Stubborn and strong - very protective

Cloudmist, (Cloud that releases mist) - White wolf with blue eyes - feels at home in rain. - best at hunting in wet conditions

Brookfall, (Brook that falls down mountain) - Gray wolf - slightly clumsy, but good at planning.

Falconwing, (Falcon with silent wings) - Gray wolf - stealthy

Scouts (all young wolves start as scouts, unless chosen healer.): Sierra, Ash

Pups: Snail, Flower, (Mother is Bluestar)

Backstory: Bluestar and Rosewind are sisters, met Nightpelt, later Scorchfur, created clan. Only breeding pairs are Bluestar, her mate, and Rosewind and her mate. Rosewind has had one pup, Cinderheart. Rosewind found small pup by side of Thunderpath, (Sierra) and took her in. The Tribe took in lots of rogues/lone wolves, etc. Wolves climb in rank.

**Please review! I need a few OCs submitted to shelf if my fantasy of FlamexWillow comes true. (: (Oh, wait it will, because I'm writing this...)**

**Yay! Flamewillow is officially my new nickname for them...**


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After a moment's pause, Rosewind nodded. "We must bring her pack." Echosong said thoughtfully. "Cloverpaw!" She called. A young blue-gray she-wolf came running from one of the various passages. "Yes, Echosong?" The eager trainee asked. "Go find Sierra, and follow her to Willowbreeze's cave. Tell her, and she will understand. Take Cinderheart with you, and probably Lilyheart and Fernsong." The pup nodded, and ran out of the cave. Willowbreeze was looking very confused. Rosewind, noticing her expression, quickly explained to her what was happening. "We will retrieve your pack, and you will stay here with us for a few days. I need to check in with Bluestar, but I've basically been running things since she had her pups."

Willowbreeze seemed to be understanding now. "Bluestar is your leader? And you are second in command?" Rosewind nodded. "Stay here, I have to go confer." The red wolf raced out of the den, leaving Willowbreeze alone with the glowing water. With the other wolves gone,

Willowbreeze realized how thirsty she was. She looked skeptically at the water. It looked clean, and the only unusual thing was the glowing rocks on the bottom. She tentatively lapped up some of the water. Suddenly, her eyelids became heavy, and she sunk to the cool stone floor. Her eyelids closed softly.

"Finally! I was expecting you, one who races wind." A dark gray wolf was staring down at her, his green gaze filled with questions. Willowbreeze looked around. There were soft, rolling grassy hills, and a forest to one side. Far in front of her was a large mountain range. There were wolves all around. She quickly sat up, confused. "My name is Willowbreeze… Wait, was that

water polluted? Do I have a fever?" The wolf in front of her chuckled. "No, welcome to the Tribe of Stars. My name is Acornfur. You have returned at last, I see." _Returned? What's he talking about?_ another wolf, overhearing their conversation, raced towards them. "Aw, don't listen to him. He's a crazy old coot." The other wolf said, running past them. The wolf who had greeted her first placed his paw on Willowbreeze's forehead, and Willowbreeze flinched slightly. Suddenly, memories flowed through her, not hers, but someone else's.

_A gray she-wolf, surrounded by three pups, one gray, one white, one red, in the shelter of a den. Another pack, lunging, biting, claiming their turf. A pup, running, as fast as she could, running faster than the breeze racing through the trees. A blizzard, biting at the tails of the pack of wolves. A monster on the Thunderpath, a dull thud as it hit the gray she-wolf with a pup in it's jaws. A pup, landing deep in the snow, no one noticing. A pack, running as Twolegs got out of the monster. A small pack, exhausted as they lay in the shelter of a pine tree. A single, familiar voice, calling in the darkness. "Sage! Sage!" A small pack, gathering around a male wolf who was howling sadly, his voice full of grief and dismay. 2 young wolves, trying to console him._

Willowbreeze was jerked out of these memories, and sat, stunned for a minute. "You have entered my memories. You must be the chosen one! All hail one who races wind!" The wolf's face and dialogue became blurred as he bowed, and Willowbreeze woke up beside the pool of water, trembling. She curled her bushy tail over her face, and sat there for a minute, thinking of all she had seen.

When she opened her eyes, Sierra was standing next to her, looking worried. Willowbreeze spring to her feet. "What is it?" She asked frantically.

Sierra shook her head. "Nothing…" She paused, as if trying to remember why she was here in the first place. "um, your pack is here!" The young pup ran out of the den, and Willowbreeze jogged after her.

"Where- Why- Huh?" Flame muttered incoherently as Willowbreeze emerged from the den, her beautiful fur clean and her blue eyes sparkling with joy. She went over to Flame and started speaking. "I'm sorry that I didn't wake you guys, I thought I would be back… but guess what?" Sierra coughed meaningfully. "I'll tell you later." Willowbreeze said, Flame trailing after her as she headed towards the rest of her pack, who was surrounded by some unfamiliar wolves, probably Rosewind's pack. "Willowbreeze!" Rosewind cut off the white wolf. "Come talk to me. Tell me everything, and I will tell you it all." Willowbreeze followed Rosewind into her den.

**PLEASE REVEIW! **

**I WANT TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS, PLEASE!**

**Anyway, meant to get this out earlier, but my teachers had other ideas. (Homework)**

**So here it is, and yeah. Once again, please review, or PM me, etc.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later, Rosewind, Bluestar, Echosong and Willowbreeze were sitting together in Bluestar's den. "This is her? Are you sure?" Bluestar asked, looking gently at Willowbreeze. "Found in the same place she was lost. And the same name, so yes, pretty sure." _Who? _"Pardon me, but who are you talking about? I'm very confused, sorry." Echosong was in the corner of the den, her eyes closed, but standing with her ears and tail flicking attentively. Her eyes burst open. "Our ancestors have confirmed it. She is the one who races wind." Echosong went deeply into a bow, and Bluestar and Rosewind copied her. "I still don't understand." Willowbreeze said, her eyes clouded with confusion. Wait, was this related to her dream? Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Do either of you know a gray she-wolf? She had three pups… oh, or a dark brown male wolf named Acornfur. Bluestar got up abruptly. She turned to her sister, Rosewind, who stepped forward sadly. "Our mother was the gray she-wolf. Our father, the dark brown wolf. You are our sister."

Willowbreeze fell to her stomach, her legs feeling weak. "No. That's not true. It can't be. I have no family. I am alone except for my pack, and I am just a rogue pup. I come from no pack, no tribe." Willowbreeze ran from the den anxiously, and rammed into Flame, who was sitting patiently outside the den. "Whoa! Calm down, Willowbreeze. Bree, chill. Breathe. Here, come with me." Flame gently led Willowbreeze out of the camp. "Okay, what happened in there?" Flame asked earnestly, sitting next to her in a cool, dark cave formed by an old rockslide.

"I… I…"

"You can trust me. I trust you." Flame said, his eyes staring into hers.

It all spilled out of her. "I have a family here. Bluestar and Rosewind are my sisters. My mother was hit by a car, and my father died of old age later. Apparently the rest of their pack perished in a forest fire, and they survived. They met their mates, adopted rogues into their tribe and created what we now know as the tribe." They talked for a while, until Willowbreeze was calm, and the sun was setting. "Okay, time to head back." Willowbreeze said, rising to her feet. "No. The mountain is treacherous at night. We can sleep here." Flame pronounced, ripping moss of the walls of the cave and laying them on the floor. Willowbreeze sighed, and curled up next to Flame to keep warm.

Willowbreeze stood up carefully. Flame was sitting outside, waiting for the sun to rise. Willowbreeze stood beside him, taking in the beautiful sunrise and breathing in the crisp air. Once the sun had risen enough for proper light, Flame and Willowbreeze started heading back to the camp.

"Oh, thank the Tribe of Stars!" Rosewind said, rushing up to her sister and licking her ears softly. Willowbreeze affectionately nuzzled her in return, and apologized for storming out.

Please review! Also, I was having a serious writer's block, bit wanted to get this out tonight, so yes, I went for the cliche 'long lost sisters' thing. Sorry if you guys cringed at that! I'm just going to tell you, I did, too. :p

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Willowbreeze was staring at the pool of water, which she had learned was called the 'Starpool.' Most wolves would just assume that that was because at a certain time at night, the stars all glittered on the surface of the pool. But Willowbreeze knew better. She bent down, her nose nearly touching the pool. Then she pulled up, shaking her head. _I have nothing in this place except siblings. My true family is the pack who raised me, and I can't keep my current team here against their will! _

Willowbreeze thought, looking around at the beautiful cave, then she turned around and left.

She emerged into the sunlight, blinking to adjust to the light. Flame looked over at her, his green eyes flashing with concern at her sullen face. Willowbreeze looked back at him. _I'll explain everything later. _She promised, walking past him to where her blood littermates were sharing tongues, gently grooming each other's fur. They looked up as Willowbreeze approached, and the white she-wolf quietly asked a question. "Can we- Uh- talk?" Willowbreeze asked softly. Rosewind nodded, and Bluestar led them inside her den. "Is this about staying? You know you are welcome here!" Rosewind said happily. Willowbreeze sighed. It would be so hard to tell them! She started by saying, "Yes, it is about staying…" Bluestar, noticing the hesitation in her voice, prompted her. "But?" Willowbreeze sighed again. "I- I'm going to take my team back to their home. I will return, but I have to say goodbye to the pack who raised me." Bluestar nodded, her expression sympathetic. Rosewind's face looked… betrayed. "Rosewind, it's not-" Willowbreeze started to apologize. "Forget it." Rosewind said, turning away. Willowbreeze opened her mouth, but Bluestar gave her a quick glance that seemed to say, 'She'll understand.' Willowbreeze nodded slightly, dipping her head to the leader, and raced out of the den. Flame was sitting in the middle of the clearing, talking to the other wolves from the pack back home. He stopped when he saw her, and started walking towards her. "No, listen. We're going to all go back to the camp." Willowbreeze said, answering Flame's unspoken question. The red wolf dipped his head in submission and agreement. She gathered the team back up after they said their goodbyes, and they started off again. _Same journey, different direction. _


	14. Chapter 10, part 1

**Chapter Ten ****(Part One)**

Willowbreeze sighed, glancing at the sun. It was three-fourths of the way across the sky, which meant they only had a little bit before sunset. The rest of the pack had, after drinking from the stream, settled down for a rest. "I'm going to go on a walk, maybe hunt a little. Don't worry, I'll be back by sunrise." Willowbreeze said, walking off into the forest. Flame raced after her. Willowbreeze couldn't help it, she snapped. "Why do you keep following me?! I can look after myself!" Flame was not deterred. He rolled his eyes. "Physically, Yes. You could outrun, or beat most creatures, but you…" Flame said hesitantly. He shook his head slightly, saying, "Never mind." Willowbreeze sighed. She understood. She nudged him softly without saying anything to apologize, but he understood her. He leaned into her, and they walked into the forest together, their pelts touching.

Relatively short...

anyway, please review! (but be nice about it, because otherwise my sister won't let me back on .)


	15. Chapter 10, part 2

**Chapter Ten ****(Part Two)**

Willowbreeze looked up. The sun was setting, but she had told the others not to worry about her. So they would be fine… right? She and Flame had been walking, talking, and they hunted. They had just finished a rabbit, and Flame was getting a quick sip of water before they headed back. "Get awaaaaayyyyy…." Flame's voice had started out loud and defiant, but by the end of his sentence he seemed stunned. Willowbreeze raced through the forest to find Flame surrounded by Twolegs. He was laying on his side. "There's another one!" One of the Twolegs shouted. Willowbreeze ran at them, landing beside Flame, shielding him with her body. He was still breathing, but slowly. A small prick hit her side, then all went dark. The last words she heard were, "My daughter will love to study these beasts!" as she was tossed into the bed of the truck.

Willowbreeze blinked herself awake. She was laying in a clearing, and Flame was a few tail-lengths away. She shakily stood up, and walked over to Flame. She grabbed his scruff, and dragged him a few feet, but he didn't wake up. As she bent down to shake him, she heard a small beep. A small thing was on her neck, like the things that those stupid dogs had! She was NOT some Twoleg pet! She shook her head furiously, but gave up when she heard Flame groan. He had the same device on him, which Willowbreeze chewed off quickly. The male red-wolf opened his eyes, and Willowbreeze immediately started lecturing him. Once she noticed his expression, she stopped abruptly. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?! We're Twoleg captives, for heaven's sake! We're in danger, and worst of all, I put you in danger!" Flame started to rant. Willowbreeze cut him off. "Don't blame yourself. I chose to follow you. So suck up all your stupid doubt, because we have to get back to the others." Flame nodded, and followed Willowbreeze as she started to walk away. They soon came to a huge stone wall, at least the height of three wolves. Flame paused, looking yearningly up the side. "Flame, do you trust me?" Willowbreeze asked, eyeing the wall that stood between them and freedom. Flame nodded, glancing at her. "Then jump." Willowbreeze said. Flame looked skeptical, but did as he was told. When he was in midair, Willowbreeze pushed off, slamming into him and sending him onto the top of the wall. "Go find freedom, Flame. And find the pack. Tell them… tell them I will miss them." Willowbreeze said, faking confidence. Flame, looking slightly stunned and sad, looked down at the wolf that he had come to admire. "But- what about you, Willowbreeze?" Flame asked quietly, looking down at her. Willowbreeze shook her head and smiled sadly. "Flame, find the pack. And whatever happens to me, don't worry. I'll be fine." Flame growled. "You are so stubborn!" He said, meaning to sound spiteful, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Willowbreeze started up at him, her gaze full of sadness, and joy for him. "One last thing, Flame. Whatever happens to me, don't blame yourself." Willowbreeze said, turning to go back into the forest.

"Wait!" Flame called, "No, I won't leave you. I'm staying!" Flame said, leaping down from the wall. Willowbreeze groaned, but inwardly was relieved that she wouldn't be alone. "Fine, we'll escape together." Willowbreeze said, a slight chuckle in her voice. That was when the Twolegs arrived.

***Cough, cliffhanger, cough* **

I feel so mean... do not fear, the next chapter will be out soon enough!


	16. Author's note 2

**Hi, guys! So, this story is... actually, give me your opinions by reviewing. (I was going to say it was dead...) So, I have another chapter to post' but I don't know... I did leave you on a cliffhanger, so I guess I should post it and be a decent human being. I'll post it tommorow, because I need to get to bed. (:**


	17. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A small monster without sides drove up from a dirt path through the forest, and two Twolegs hopped out. Flame whimpered, and they both started to run. One of the Twolegs had the collar that Flame had taken off. The other one had a large net. "Split up!" Ordered Willowbreeze. Flame looked back at her. "Go, you idiot!" She barked, turning to face the Twolegs. She nimbly avoided the net, and leapt up, grabbing the collar out of the Twolegs fur-less paws. The Twoleg with the collar gasped in alarm. Willowbreeze quickly sped off into the forest, smashing the collar against a rock as she ran. It crackled with electricity, but soon went silent. She thought about calling Flame, but didn't want to give him away to the Twolegs, so she agilely leapt up an oak tree, and curled up in the hollow in it to sleep. She glanced down one last time at the broken collar, and went to sleep.

Willowbreeze awoke to a scuffling noise. A squirrel was climbing up the tree. _Perfect! _Willowbreeze thought, getting ready to leap out of the hollow. As soon as the squirrel poked its head into the hollow, Willowbreeze leapt, her powerful muscles aiding her. She grabbed it as she flew by, and landed nimbly below the tree. Quickly devouring her prey, she lay down in the warm sunlight. After a few minutes, she got up and started searching for a sharp rock, which she soon found. A relatively large rock was sticking up out of the ground. She started sawing her collar on it, until it eventually broke off. Next, she howled to try and find Flame. A weak howl answered back, and Willowbreeze raced as fast as she could towards the source of the howl. She stopped, panting. Flame was laying in the clearing, his beautiful fur catching the sunlight. He was breathing slowly. "Flame? Flame!" Willowbreeze was panicking. "Wake up you idiot!" Flame leapt to his feet. "Yes, ma'am!" Willowbreeze growled. "Do you know how much that scared me? I will legitimately murder you!" Willowbreeze leapt towards Flame, kidding around with him. She wouldn't actually hurt him, and he knew that. The scuffled around, play fighting, until Willowbreeze abruptly stopped. "Not here. We have to escape, then we can goof off." She said, shooting a small smile at Flame, who returned it. They went back to walking, and soon reached the wall. "Okay, now let's look for a gate for the Twolegs. They didn't just magically appear." Willowbreeze said confidently. Flame responded puzzledly, "Can they? I wouldn't put it past them…" Willowbreeze snorted quietly in amusement, then covered it up with a fake, frustrated groan. Flame say right past it. He glanced over at her, his eyes laughing. She rolled her eyes.

_**So... how did you guys like it? Also, HUGE thanks to FreeEcho, because as of now she is the only reviewer and helping to keep me motivated. Okay, I'm going to be starting questions of the chapter, so... yeah.**_

_**Question: Do you do anything when you're happy? **_

_**Answer: I do this weird thing where I try not to smile, or I'll just grin like a maniac. **_


	18. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Here!" Willowbreeze yelped happily, causing Flame to jump about a foot in the air. He ran over to where she was, sitting in front of a metal gate. Flame looked at it, his eyes widening. It was a monstrosity, with it's huge hinges and sharp ends. Willowbreeze leaned back, and howled. It seemed to shake the ground, and Flame stood, stunned, after she was done. Willowbreeze, noticing his expression, flattened her ears in shame. "Sorry. I was just happy." She said sheepishly. Flame shook his head. "Sorry for what? Let's dig under the fence. That's how Cocoa got out." Flame said, remembering the husky who had visited the pack when they were younger. Willowbreeze nodded, and they started to dig.

Soon, they had a gaping hole under the fence. "You first." Willowbreeze said, nodding at the hole. Flame obliged, happy to escape the Twoleg cage. His spine scraped against the bottom of the fence, drawing a small amount of blood. Willowbreeze followed him, her long fur getting caught on the edge of the fence. Once they were both out safely, Willowbreeze started licking Flame's spine, seeing as he couldn't reach it. "When we reach the pack, we should get Swift to fork over some herbs to stop infection from creeping in. Flame muttered in agreement, then looked around and said, "Speaking of the pack, where are we?" Willowbreeze lifted her head. "No idea… stupid Twolegs!" She started pacing. "Okay, so we were heading towards the sun, before those Twolegs interfered." Willowbreeze spat the name of the hairless creatures like a curse word. Flame set his tail on her shoulders. "So we should head towards the sunrise?" Flame asked cautiously. Willowbreeze nodded vigorously, and started running. Flame chased after her, struggling to keep up with the she-wolf.

_**This was a pretty short chapter. ): Also, most of my chapters are relatively short, so that I can post more often... I have 2 questions today! (: (Also, special thanks once again to FreeEcho, because she keeps reviewing, and it makes me happy!) (:**_

_**Q1: I just started a writing club at my school! Are you guys in any clubs or after school activities?**_

_**Q2: What do you think of Flame? He is going to be a more prominent character up ahead, so I wanted to establish some character traits.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 13

When Willowbreeze finally stopped to get a drink of water, not even breathing hard, Flame collapsed. Willowbreeze huffed in amusement. "Not funny! Were you trying to kill me? How, in StarClan's sake, did you get so fast?" He panted, crawling over to the puddle to drink. "Practice." Willowbreeze said simply, licking his ears. He rose to his feet shakily, then fell back down. "Do you want to just walk?" Willowbreeze asked, looking at him. "Gee, I don't know… YES!" He yelped, getting to his feet finally. "Let's find somewhere to spend the night, then hunt." Willowbreeze said worriedly, glancing at the sun. "Yeah. If we get ambushed by those coyotes, they will probably outnumber us." Flame agreed. Willowbreeze trotted quickly, Flame walking behind her. "Here." Willowbreeze said from up ahead. Flame ran up to where she was. There was a fallen tree, with moss and vines growing over it. Willowbreeze was already digging under it, her head, shoulders and some of her back hidden from view. "Flame, come help dig this." She said, now climbing out of the hole. She shook the dirt out of her fur. "I'm going to go catch something." Willowbreeze said, walking out of the clearing. She had barely walked a few tail-lengths when she saw a squirrel, nervously gnawing on a nut. Willowbreeze dropped into a hunting crouch, then leapt forward with surprising power, quickly killing the squirrel. She buried it by the tree, then started walking again.

She sighed, looking down at her catches. Two squirrels, a robin, and rabbit. She lifted the squirrels and robin, setting them on her back. Picking up the rabbit, she headed back to Flame.

Flame pulled himself out of the den as he heard Willowbreeze approaching. "Whoa!" He said, looking at the amount of prey Willowbreeze had caught. "That's a lot of prey for the short time you were gone, and this close to the Twolegplace." He praised. Willowbreeze just dropped all the prey and looked in the den. There were piles of moss on one side of the den. "I'm not quite done." Flame said sheepishly, his head popping into the den. Willowbreeze spread the moss out, then looked up at Flame innocently. "Huh? Of course you're done!" She said teasingly. He laughed, and she climbed out of the den. They started to eat what Willowbreeze had caught.

_**I feel like I kind of forgot this story... so here's another chapter. Also, once again thanks to FreeEcho, because... she's awesome. (GO CHECK HER OUT!) **_

_**I will accept a few OCs, (preferably rogues with names like Feather or Ash, etc.)**_

_**And finally, question. **_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF WILLOWBREEZE AND FLAME BEING STRANDED?**_


	20. Chapter 14: IS THIS THE END? Or not?

"Okay, dokey. MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTT! WHAT ARE YOU, A DORMOUSE?" Willowbreeze screeched jokingly, as she had been awake before Flame. He moaned, and rolled over. "What now?" He complained.

"There's something over by the stream, and I didn't want you to wake up, come out looking for me, and fall into a pit because you were half asleep." Willowbreeze stated matter-of-factly. Flame groaned again, and rose slowly. "Good, meet me by the stream!" Willowbreeze said, bounding out of the den.

A small, very young, gray pup was crying, sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream. Willowbreeze gasped, and without hesitation bounded into the stream, which was swollen out of its banks from last night's rain. She scrambled onto the rock, grabbing the newborn pup, and started paddling back to shore. It was at that moment that Flame came through the bushes, and bounded in to save Willowbreeze, who was an excellent swimmer. He landed with a splash next to Willowbreeze, and immediately started to sink. Willowbreeze groaned, and set the pup on the shore before heading back in to rescue the red wolf. She dove down, quickly finding Flame's brownish fur. She sank her teeth into the smaller wolf's scruff, and kicked as hard as she could, pulling him to the surface, and soon to shore. He wasn't moving. She kicked him gently. He didn't even twitch. "I refuse to let you die, you idiot!" She howled.

Flame coughed out water, and stood up shakily. "Guess I'm a good swimmer, huh? Willowbreeze ignored him, and gave him a gentle, but stern, look. "What have we learned from this experience?" She asked.

"Don't drown?" He asked jokingly.

"No, you dense furball. DON'T TRY AND SWIM AFTER SOMEONE WHO CAN SWIM IF YOU CAN'T!" She screeched, softening her tone as he whimpered at the scary look in her eyes.

"Fine, come on. But first, what are we going to do with that little one?" Willowbreeze asked, starting to lick the tiny pup.

"Well, we can't just leave it here." Flame said, looking around. Willowbreeze picked up the pup.

"So we stay here until it's family claims it? My thoughts exactly." She said determinedly. Flame started to protest, then gave up when he realized how stubborn she was.

"Does it need a name? It seems too young to already have one" He asked timidly.

"It's a she-pup, not 'it'. It's fur is a beautiful shade of silver. So maybe Silver? Also in honor of our leader and my foster mom… And Brook or Stream would be good, because, well…" Willowbreeze gestured to the stream. Flame paused thoughtfully. "I like Silver. Brook and Stream seem cruel, because she almost drowned." He said. Willowbreeze nodded, and they carried the newly named pup back to their temporary den.

Flame stared at the pup, who was curled up beside Willowbreeze. "What?" Willowbreeze asked. "Nothing.." Murmured Flame. Willowbreeze sighed.

"Do you want to keep her warm while I hunt?" Willowbreeze asked. Flame nodded, and Willowbreeze stood up. The pup squeaked in alarm, and Flame quickly lay down beside her. "I'll be right back." Willowbreeze said, walking out of the den. Once she was out of view, she ran, letting her thoughts wander. _Where did that pup come from? What was Flame thinking earlier? How are the others faring without us? Will Silver's mother claim her? _Willowbreeze stopped as a rabbit raced across her path, and she raced after it, soon catching it. She carried it back to the den, and dropped it beside Flame, who was asleep. "Where's Silver?" Willowbreeze asked, worried. Flame jumped up. "She wanted to go for a walk… Wait! She can't talk!" He said. "You are such a beebrain!" Willowbreeze said affectionately, even though on the inside she was terrified. She raced out of the den, stopping when she saw a flash of gray. "Silver?" She called. A young gray she-wolf looked back at Willowbreeze, the pup in her jaws. Then she set down the pup, and looked Willowbreeze straight in the eyes. "This is Mist. She's one of my younger sisters." Willowbreeze sighed in relief. "So you're taking her back to her mother?" She asked.

"Her mother… is dead. I'm the oldest, and I'm taking care of the pups. She left, and I searched all over near the camp. I had about given up when I smelled you two. I didn't want harm to come to her." The she-wolf said.

"Oh, don't worry, we didn't hurt her." Willowbreeze said happily as the pup clambered towards her.

"I know. I'm wondering… I don't think I'm doing a good job of taking care of my siblings. Can she stay with you? I think you guys bonded." The she-wolf said, her expression slightly pained. "We can take care of her… but doesn't she have a family?"

"Tinker, my friend, is taking care of the others. There's Bell, Mist's sister, and Thorn, her brother. Thorn got taken in by Uprights who thought he was a dog, and we occasionally see him in their yard. Bell's so cute and well behaved, any Upright would take her in. But Mist, she's amazing, but not what Uprights want. And honestly, I wanted to find my father, who was taken soon after they were born by Uprights, but I couldn't leave them! So I'm asking again, will you raise her?" The she-wolf asked. Willowbreeze nodded, and the pup squeaked out a tiny howl. The she-wolf leapt off into the woods without looking back, leaving Willowbreeze wondering what had just happened as she curled her tail around the pup.

_I'll always protect you, my dear pup. You will never be harmed if I can help it._

**_Aww! Such a sweet ending! Okay, Twolegs, honest opinion time. Do you want me to continue this story? I feel like the more stories, the less frequently I update each one.. (Time divided by amount of stories equals time spent on each story)_**

**_So, IS THIS THE END? You guys decide! (: _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! (If you want me to continue, please also suggest something to happen! I'm having a serious writer's block for this story!)_**


End file.
